Pink Guy
Pink Guy is a Lycra entity living in Filthy Frank's universe. He is one of the three first-created Lycra (the others being Red Dick and Chin-Chin). He serves as the deuteragonist of the show. He entered Frank's life when he decided he was going to live in Frank's apartment without his permission, along with Safari Man. When in danger, he calls upon The Dark Lord Chin-Chin for comfort, but since Chin-Chin became more and more evil, he stopped calling him, and felt himself closer to Frank, but since he became a stronger being along with Frank, they don't need each other while travelling through realms and they sometimes don't need to fight together in certain battles. In "PINK GUY - FALCON PUNCH", it was revealed that Pink Guy is bisexual - he's seen having a gay relationships with Captain Falcon, yet he wants pusi. Speech Although spouting gibberish and having a speech problem, Pink Guy has astonishing skill at rapping. However, while he may be busting a few good rhymes, to others, like Filthy Frank, he still sounds as if he is just letting out strange gurgled sounds and appears to be doing random things such as swinging a stick around, or hitting things together. Pink Guy seemingly possesses the ability to speak English, however in all occasions, this appears to require great effort and often is only done under extreme emotional stress or confidence. Pink Guy's typical incoherent outbursts can, however, occasionally be understood by others, like Filthy Frank or Green Cunt. In one of his tracks from his album, FF and the Crew, Pink Guy is introduced by Frank. Instead of 'rapping', Pink instead leads with a long Japanese intro. It is slurred, garbled, and has references to English-coined terms (Down Syndrome) with no Japanese equivalence. Pink Guy seemingly has a seizure with Filthy Frank trying to comfort him. After this seizure, he transitions into his usual 'rapping' persona, and even uses a wail that Red Dick is known to perform, which sound like a sharp "AHHHHHH!". This hints at how to others, Pink Guy speaks insanely and incoherently, but in his own mind, he has perfect speech: this is also demonstrated in many other segments of The Filthy Frank Show. Abilities and Powers Although he is a complete retard, Pink Guy possess some special abilities. He is a great break dancer, as shown in his "WELCOME TO JAPAN" video. He has shown some skill in combat and he is able to summon Saint Nicholas when in need to defeat his opponents. He also seems to be able to travel across realms. He is also a very skilled with firearms as seen in Hitler's Evil Son as he was able to fight Nazi Cunt while in his time drifting car Pink Stealth. Pink guy also posesses the ability to puke out eggs as seen at the end of "PINK GUY COOKS FRIED RICE AND RAPS", along with puking out canned beans as seen in "THE ALMIGHTY PINK GUY", where he pukes some on Frank's face, similar to Dade's power to puke chocolate. Pink Guy can also fire a pink laser from his ass, as seen in the battle against Evil Dade. Other Information Pink Guy has pink dermis lycra covering the majority of his body, and his genitals appear to consist of a rubber banana as seen in "Filthy Compilation" and "PEOPLE I HATE". He also seems to have a speech problem and speaks in claptrap, however, he manages to communicate with Red Dick fine as seen in "ROCK PAPER SCISSORS...?". Pink Guy has little to no fear of what those around him think of him, as displayed by his frequent humiliating activities performed in Japan and elsewhere. It's also notable that Pink Guy is often seen with Red Dick, and it is implied they are best friends within the Filthy Frank universe. Pink Guy also seems to have a love for (and a possible obsession for) pusi. He is probably Satanist (Just Ask Filthy Frank #3). He probably can give birth as we can see in Just Ask Filthy Frank #2. He likes to dance in free time. It is speculated that Pink Guy may have become stricken with depression as The Real Frank is jumping from dimension to dimension running from the peace^lords with the rest of his friends, because of this Isolation Pink Guy wonders if the Real Frank even cares about Pink Guy anymore. So he only has Fake Frank to comfort him. (See FRIED NOODLES). Pink Guy possesses one of the only two time-drifting vehicles in existence, called Pink Stealth, the other being the Nazi Time Travel Vehicle. It is featured on the cover of his Pink Season album. It is theorized that Pink Guy was prophesied to become the most powerful being in the omniverse and destroy it, shown in Pink Season: The Prophecy. In realizing his destiny, he found, that he loved the world and did not want to destroy it, in the fear of his destiny he committed suicide. After killing himself he was transported to hell, where he is forced to fight the demons within himself. After defeating his inner demons he sings a remix of STFU in an act of defiance to his prophecy and possible influence from Chin-Chin, telling his destiny to shut the fuck up. He is later shown aggressively eating dumplings showing his future career, activities, and future with Filthy Frank. However this is all just speculation, and is probably not true or never mentioned again in later lore videos. Major Battles * Pink Guy vs. Orange (Outcome: Won) * Pink Guy vs. Soap Bottle (Outcome: Won) * Pink Guy vs. Prometheus (Outcome: Lost) * Filthy Frank, Pink Guy, Salamander Man, Lemon and Lil B vs. Mr. Magic Man (Outcome: Won with the help of Lil B) * Pink Guy vs. Lemon (Outcome: Won) * Filthy Frank and Pink Guy vs. Almond Titties and Steve Buscemi (Outcome: Interrupted) * Filthy Frank and Pink Guy vs. Winnie the Pooh and Banana (Outcome: Lost) * Filthy Frank, Pink Guy and Salamander Man vs. PolitikZ (Outcome: Won) * Pink Guy vs. Green Cunt (Outcome: Saved by Salamander Man) * Pink Guy and St. Nicholas vs. The Tap Brothers (Outcome: Won with the help of St. Nicholas) * Chin Chin, Tap Brother, Fake Frank and Unknown Red Teletubby Entity vs. Filthy Frank, Pink Guy, Roast Lord and E.T. (Outcome: Won) * Pink Guy and Derek vs. Nazi Cunt (Outcome: Won with the help of Derek) * Pink Guy, Filthy Frank, Speed Lord and Dade vs. Evil Dade (Outcome: Won due to Dade) * Pink Guy vs. Chin-Chin (Outcome: Saved by Captain Falcon) Quotes * "Ey b0ss" * "Cen sumbudy gibe de pusi pls" * "Ey b0ss I have a cancer" * "Can I have a pizza pls" * "CEN I HABE PUSI PLS" * "HAMBURGER PLS" * "Can I have a cancer pls" * "What's for breakfast, Dade?" * "gibe de pusi b0ss" * "Cen I have a soap pls" * "Ey b0ss fuck you man" * "Ore wa ochinchin ga daisuki nandayo" * "I know you luh that shit man." Gallery @papafranku - Pink Guy and Jackie Chan (Dec 5, 2014).jpg| Pink Guy and Jackie Chan (Dec 5, 2014) @papafranku - Pink Guy (Dec 5, 2014).jpg @papafranku - Pink Guy, Human Ramen (Feb 3, 2015).jpg| Human Ramen Ayylmao.jpg Pink Guy - JonTron Goof (December 15th, 2015).png| Goofing JonTron (Feb 3, 2015) What's For Breakfast, Dad.gif|What's for breakfast, Dade?|link=http://youtu.be/2dbR2JZmlWo?t=2m23s ZrrJwq.gif|Pink Guy in "PINK GUY COOKS TAKOYAKI AND RAPS"|link=http://youtu.be/zKnE98Wk2lM?t=41s Trivia *Pink Guy is arguably the most easily recognizable of all the Lycra entities. *Pink Guy has died twice before (though not canon) in 420 BLAZE IT (JAPANESE 101), and in TERIYAKI GOD. *Pink Guy shows implied political activism, displayed in his many freestyle and rap lyrics.﻿ *Pink Guy will sometimes wear shoes when he is break dancing in the streets or traversing realms. *Pink Guy has gone into various public spaces and played pranks such as blocking the streets while break dancing, going into an opening elevator only to dry hump the people inside, or even staying inside the elevator, waiting for people and acting strangely to mess with them. *Pink Guy has been known to do song covers, but seems to have trouble memorizing the lyrics and gets frustrated when he doesn't get them right. *Pink Guy once fused with Creepy Dude (who was revealed to be Chin-Chin in disguise) in his 'Call me Maybe' cover. *Pink Guy is known for popularizing the term b0ss, which has become a forced meme. * It's possible that Pink Guy sees Frank as a father figure, as he has called Frank dad multiple times. Frank has also noted that Pink Guy is "just a kid" and has called him son before. * Pink Guy appears to have contracted cancer at some point during his life, as evidenced in the video "CAN I HABE PIZZA PLS". * Pink Guy shows a particular fondness for pizza and hamburgers. * Pink Guy has apparently been in multiple relationships, though many have ended in his partner leaving him, for unknown reasons. * His first named appearance was as "Mr. Pink" as seen in this video. * Pink Guy has appear at the end of Jontron´s "The Skateboard Kid" video, showing his drums skills. * Pink Guy is called "Pink Mensch" in German, as seen in HITLER'S EVIL SON. * In earlier stages, Pink Guy did speak fluent English, as seen in "GANGNAM STYLE - PINK GUY". He screamed: "HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW DAD???? THEY LOVED YOU!!!!!! FUCK YOU DAD!!!!" ** Pink Guy even called Red Ranger "Dad", as he subdues him, as a fact that Red Ranger himself was even slapping him or putting his ass on his dick. * In "EATING POISONOUS MUSHROOMS", Pink Guy was able to stand the effects of magic mushrooms, while Frank got himself into a coma. * Pink Guy apparently owns a private airfield, which was formerly owned by Fake Frank, but its location is disputed between Realm 90, Realm 000 and Realm 692.8000. * Pink Guy once attempted to cook a living cat in "ASIAN PIZZA". Category:Characters Category:Lycra People Category:Frank's Friends Category:Musicians Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased multiple times Category:Puking Characters Category:Time Police Members Category:Results of a disease